


In a Rich Man's World

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: After all these years, Business man, M/M, Past Romance, Reuniting, Secrets, gay relationship, old flame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Maxwell Lord comes in contact with someone from his past, who may just bring out the Maxwell Lorenzano in him. Not every thing you bury stays that way, and old feelings do come back. (headcannon bi reader/bi Maxwell)
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	In a Rich Man's World

This is some cheap whiskey, considering this was supposed to be such a fancy party. You think to yourself as you nurse the glass, bored out of your mind. Being on a yacht full of loose women and dirty old businessmen wasn’t exactly your idea of fun, but you weren’t here for them. You’re here to possibly see him. To speak to him, see if he remembers you. Show him that you were definitely not that same kid he knew all those years ago, just like how much he had changed himself.

There was a change in the level of conversation in the room suddenly, with the women’s voices growing louder. You saw a glimpse of blonde hair and heard the women fawning. He walked out of the crowd at the door and watched himself in the mirror as he passed. Just like his commercial on tv. 

He looks nothing like the Maxwell I remember. You think to yourself. But he looks like a rich businessman. 

He effortlessly moved through the room, a handsome smile across his face as he shook hands and made jokes. The women made noises when he did his catchphrase from the commercial. 

“Life is good, but it could be better.” You remembered the intensity in his eyes, the bit that he showcased when he said that. 

========

“We make such a pretty couple, don’t you think?” Maxwell had asked back then as the two of you looked into the mirror together. “You’re the most handsome boy I’ve ever seen.” He promised, arm wrapped around your waist. You remember him turning you around to face him then, his lips finding yours and kissing you with those soft lips that you couldn’t get enough of. 

It was a whirlwind collegiate romance. A hidden romance. “A bisexual latino man, now that was just asking for trouble.” He explained one night when you were frustrated with being kept a secret. “Besides, I want to keep you all to myself, my beautiful.”

He always had a silver tongue, that Maxwell. In more ways than more. 

Our love burned hot until graduation. He tried his best to break it off easy, I could tell. Still hurt the same. There was no room for me in his blinding light of a future. He was going to shed every last bit of Maxwell Lorenzano, including you. 

========

You watch him move through the crowd for an hour or so, with no one paying you any attention. All eyes were on Maxwell. It was going to be hard to get him alone. All the women want him, all the men want to be him.


End file.
